


Mix It Up

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: “Are you sure?” Blake asked.  “We don’t have to do this, you know.”Yang gave her a wicked smile.  “I’m sure,” she said.  “I want this, baby.  I have my safe word, and I want this.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Mix It Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who requested some bottom Yang! I struggled with this because I haven't written smut in a hot minute, but I hope to write more bottom Yang in the future. Might just have something in the works already... ;)

“Are you sure?” Blake asked. “We don’t have to do this, you know.” 

Yang gave her a wicked smile. “I’m sure,” she said. “I want this, baby. I have my safe word, and I want this.” She was all too aware of the heat curling in her stomach from the anticipation. She shifted her weight between her feet and barely resisted the urge to cross her arms over her naked torso. Instead, she settled for laying her hands on her hips. “Let’s do this.”

Blake’s eyes darkened, and she nodded. Yang watched as she turned and picked up the clamps by their weighted chain. Her stomach clenched as Blake turned back to face her, the metal clinking and gleaming in the light. Blake’s fingers trailed to the edges of the chain and opened the clamps with a raised brow. “Ready?”

Her throat was dry, but she nodded. “Ready.”

“Close your eyes.”

Yang shut her eyes and sucked in a breath. She waited, and waited, and waited. Blake liked to keep her waiting, and she wasn’t in a position to complain. Just as she was about to open her mouth and peek, pain shot through her, and Yang went weak in the knees. “Fuck!” she gasped, shuddering and twisting in an attempt to get away from the pain, but it followed her.

“Too tight?” Blake asked.

“No,” she breathed, steadying herself. The chain between her breasts bounced and sang, and she tentatively opened her eyes. She gave Blake a shaky smirk and cocked her hip. “Not tight enough, if you ask me.”

Blake raised a brow and pulled on the chain, forcing Yang to step closer to her with a breathy moan. The pleasure was sharp as a blade, and her clit pulsed from the pain. Blake’s smile turned dark, and she tugged on the chain once more. “I think it’s plenty tight,” Blake said. She raised a brow. “Unless you want some weights.”

Yang’s mouth went dry, and Blake let out a short laugh. “Please,” Yang rasped. The pain wasn’t enough, she wanted more, needed more. “Please, Blake. Please?” 

Blake hummed and pressed a kiss to Yang’s cheek, her lips soft as a breath. “Ask nicely,” she murmured against her skin. 

Yang swallowed hard. “Can I please have some weights?” Before Blake could respond, she added, “Can you please hurt my tits?”

“Is that what you really want?” Blake’s eyes, while dark with desire, were filled with concern and searching for assurance from Yang. “Are you sure you want me to hurt you?”

Blake was always nervous when it came to any kind of pain play, not that Yang could ever blame her for it. She didn’t mind the check ins, not when they let Blake be okay with giving her what she wanted. Yang was a pain slut, through and through, and she loved the fine line between sharp ecstasy and soothing pain. It was all too easy to give herself to the aching torture when it resulted in such beautiful relief. She was grateful that Blake was such a loving partner, grateful that she met her half way. 

“Please,” Yang rasped. “Hurt me.”

Blake turned back around and dug around in their toy box for the weights. The hair on the back of her neck stood straight up, and her toes curled as Blake looked over her shoulder at her. “How many?” she asked softly. Blake didn’t need a harsh voice or threatening words to assert her dominance. She was a quiet kind of assertive, and she easily overpowered Yang’s will.

Her knees buckled. “Three,” she said after a moment. She wanted to feel it, but she didn’t want to be in complete agony for what came next.

Blake pursed her lips, but she nodded. “Three it is, then.” She closed the toy box and walked back over to Yang, holding the weights in her palm. Her golden gaze met Yang’s, and Yang forgot how to breathe. “Deep breath,” she instructed. 

Yang nodded and inhaled as the first weight was placed on the chain. The pain sharpened, but her clit pulsed and the heat in her stomach tightened. Brothers, she hated this, she loved this, it was ecstasy and agony and it was hers. She took another deep breath, and Blake put the next weight on. She let out a whine, and the last weight was placed before she could take another breath. “You good?” Blake asked. 

“Great,” she breathed. “I love you, holy fuck, I love you.” The pain addled her mind and sent her to a place deep in her mind that made her more pliant.

Blake smiled at her. “I love you too,” she said, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss Yang’s forehead. Yang grinned dopily, and when Blake came back down to her flat feet, her brows were arched and her eyes were dark. Blake reached for Yang’s wrist and pulled her on top of her as Blake reclined on the bed. Yang pressed a kiss to her lips, and she smiled as she nipped Blake’s lower lip with her teeth. Blake let out a low groan, and her hands squeezed Yang’s waist. 

Yang kissed her jaw and worked her way down to her neck, gently sucking on the flesh while being careful not to leave marks. Blake’s neck was incredibly sensitive, and there was little more she enjoyed than taking advantage of that, but Blake had work tomorrow, and she couldn’t mark her up the way she liked. Still, she could please her.

She moved down, and the chain between her breasts laid on Blake’s body as she moved, providing the slightest amount of relief from the pain. Yang kissed between Blake’s breasts before taking her nipple into her mouth and sucking. She could mark up her tits as much as she wanted, and she knew Blake wouldn’t complain about it. The bud stiffened beneath her tongue, and Yang kissed harder, her other hand reaching for her other breast and massaging. The chain slid down once more, and Yang nipped Blake’s tit as the pain sparked anew. 

Blake let out a moan, and Yang smirked. She liked that, liked pleasuring and serving Blake, and the added benefit of her own pain was enough to make her head spin with delight. She gently nipped the bud between her teeth as Blake pulled on her hair, eliciting a moan from the back of Yang’s throat. Blake tugged harder, and Yang relented and went back to sucking her tit. Blake’s breath became ragged, and she gently pushed Yang further down her body until she was between her legs.

“May I?” Yang asked, cocking a brow. She could  _ smell _ Blake from here, and she wanted to bury her face in her and lick and suck and fuck her into oblivion. But she knew better than to do anything without explicit permission. She had learned that lesson the hard way, but she’d be lying if she said she sometimes purposely forgot it. But not tonight. Tonight was about listening and obeying and taking care of Blake.

“You may,” Blake rasped, and without a second thought Yang gratefully buried her face between her legs and inhaled sharply against her. Blake was already wet, but she pulled her face back and instead began to shallowly finger Blake to warm her up a little more. She twisted and curled her two fingers inside Blake, rubbing against her inner walls. Her hand was quickly covered with Blake’s slick, and the sound of her wetness made Yang clench tight.

“More, Yang,” Blake ordered, and Yang obliged.

She pulled her fingers out of Blake and licked them, never breaking eye contact with her. Blake always tasted  _ good _ , bitter and heavy and addictive. Yang could spend hours eating her out if only for the taste. Another time, perhaps. For now, she sucked on Blake’s inner thigh and then worked her way up to Blake’s pussy. Yang tongued her clit from the start, knowing how sensitive Blake would be. And indeed, Blake let out a sharp moan, and Yang grinned into her.

Yang massaged her clit with her tongue and alternated between pressing and sucking, careful to work Blake into a frenzy while not teasing her too much. She would get punished for that, and the pain between her breasts was enough to keep her on task for once. She became aware of the pain as she moved up and down, working over Blake’s clit and becoming distinctly aware of the tightness in her nipples, even if the pain was abated because the weights were laying on Blake’s body. 

“Fuck!” Blake started to wraith around her, and she didn’t stop working her over until Blake’s hand relaxed in her hair. She pulled back and grinned, wiping the back of her mouth and licking the bitterness from her lips. “Fuck, Yang,” she breathed heavily, and Yang was glad to see her face and chest covered in red from exertion. 

“Did I do a good job?” she asked innocently, slowly reaching and moving back up Blake’s body. Her nipples groaned as the chain swung in the air, and she felt her clit pulse with wetness as she moved. 

“Baby,” Blake said, smiling slowly, “a great job.” 

Yang kissed her lips before pulling back and quirking a brow. “Can I cum?” she asked, biting her lip as her heart raced in her chest. 

Blake gave her a dry look. “What do you think?”

“No,” she admitted. The same answer she’d given her for the past two nights.

Blake smiled and leaned up to kiss her lips once more. “Good girl.”

Yang fell back against Blake, her girlfriend letting out a squeal as Yang slumped against her. “I’m going to die,” she said, kissing Blake’s shoulder. The clamps were sharply digging into her flesh, but she was too tired to care about the pain when it felt so good and her pussy was throbbing so hard. “You’re going to kill me.”

“Just until tomorrow, baby,” Blake said patiently. “Do you want to take a bath? Or do you want to keep those on for a little while longer?”

Yang blushed, but she said, “A little while longer, please.”

“Alright,” Blake hummed. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
